Enthralling Conversations
by MadInsaneLoveable
Summary: A night of peace turns into a series of deep conversations between Pitch and Jack; ranging from sleep talking, marriage, immortality, fears and of course, their relationship.


**Author's Notes:** Hey there guys. Another oneshot about Jack and Pitch. I have no idea where this came from - it is totally random. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I'll say it short and sweet - I own nothing

**Rating:** T for slight themes

**Summary:** A night of peace turns into a series of deep conversations between Pitch and Jack; ranging from sleep talking, marriage, immortality, fears and of course, their relationship.

* * *

**Enthralling Conversations**

"Jackson Overland Frost."

Jack dropped the book he was holding, freezing at those words. "What did you say?" he asked.

Pitch set down his own book. "That is your full name, isn't it? Jackson Overland Frost." The name rolled of his tongue smoothly.

"It is." Jack agreed slowly. "How do you know that?"

Older man smirked. "Why does it matter?"

"Tell me!" Jack demanded. "How do you know?"

"Temper, pet." Pitch reminded harshly before softening his voice. "If you must know, you say it in your sleep."

"In my sleep?" the teen questioned incredulously.

Pitch nodded. "Quite often."

"Do I talk in my sleep?" Jack didn't know he did. He knew he shouted and screamed but he didn't think he actually _said _anything.

"Talk?" Pitch jeered. "I could write a novel with everything you say while you're asleep. I find it quite amusing."

Jack felt embarrassed. "What else do I say?"

"Do you really want to know?" the Bogeyman grinned darkly.

"Is it that bad?" Jack groaned.

"Depends on what you call bad." Pitch shrugged. "You yell a lot, when you're having nightmares. You say you don't want to drown, you don't want to die."

Jack nodded. "Well, it's true." He shuddered, trying not to think about it. "What else do I say?"

Pitch smiled sultrily. "My name, quite a lot too. You talk about your family, snow and winter, you've said Toothiana's name once or twice." He scowled.

"I've said Tooth's name in my sleep?" Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm glad one of us finds it funny." Pitch glowered.

Jack poked his ribs. "Jealous, are we?" he teased. "Looks like the Bogeyman has the Green-Eyed Monster on his back."

Pitch rolled his eyes, grabbing the frozen teen's wrist. "I have nothing to be jealous of." Pitch stated simply, pulling Jack's arm forward and kissing his hand.

Jack grinned, snuggling up close to Pitch. The older man let go of Jack's hand and draped a long arm around his waist. "I say a lot in my sleep." Jack muttered and pressed his face into Pitch's neck, embarrassed.

"It could be worse." Pitch shrugged. "You could snore."

Jack laughed. "True." He agreed.

Pitch sighed, tightening his arm around Jack. "What do you remember about your family, Jack?" he asked softly.

"Not much." Jack admitted. "I mean, I saw my memories from my Tooth Box but I can't remember them for myself, if you know what I mean? It's hard to explain. They come in bits and pieces. It's me and my family and friends but..."

"You don't feel like they belong to you?" Pitch finished.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, something like that." He paused before smiling sadly. "It doesn't really matter, it's just the past. I have you now, I don't need my memories."

"It's not the same." The Nightmare King disagreed. "Memories are important; they show us how we've change. We look back at them so we can accept who we are now not matter how long ago those memories were."

"Then I'm sure you love remembering your human self since it was so long ago." Jack scoffed.

"I'm sure I would if I could." Pitch agreed.

Jack craned his head to stare at him. "What do you mean?" He questioned.

"I'm like you, pet, I can't remember my past before I was..." the Bogeyman cleared his throat. "I have little recollection of my human life. I don't even remember my name."

"I'm sorry." Jack said, ashamed. "I didn't mean to..."

Pitch shook head. "Don't be, you didn't know." He assured.

Jack rested his head on Pitch's shoulder, frowning. "What do you remember?"

"I do believe I had a family though I can't really picture them." Pitch explained. "I had a daughter, I know that. A beautiful daughter. Her name was...hmm, I'm not sure anymore..."

"A daughter? So you were married." Jack didn't like the idea of Pitch being with anyone else, no matter how long ago it was.

Pitch thought for a moment. "I suppose. Yes, I did have a wife."

"Do you miss her?" the teen pressed.

"I don't really remember her so I can't miss her." Pitch pointed out.

"Good." Jack sighed. Pitch raised a brow. "I mean, not good...Um..." Jack bit his lip.

"Who's jealous now?" Pitch chuckled.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "I'm not jealous!" he protested. "I just..."

"Didn't like the idea of me being married to someone?" the older man finished.

"Yeah."

Pitch laughed lightly again. "That's jealousy."

They were silent for a moment.

"Would you get married to me?" Jack asked suddenly.

Pitch blinked in surprised. "Are you serious?" Jack nodded. "Well, it's not really possible. Neither of us is mortal or even alive really. I'm quite sure couples have to be living mortals to be joined in holy matrimony."

"What about Tooth and Bunny? Aren't they going to be joined matrimonially soon?" the winter spirit argued. "Well, that's what I heard; they seem pretty in love."

"Not technically. It's different with spirits, Guardians in particular. It's rare to find true love, rarer for immortals. Humans are temperamental, they separate easily. We feel emotions stronger than they do so our relationships are different. So are our ceremonies. Toothiana and Bunnymund are not getting married; they are acknowledging that they have found their love, their other half, their mate. I highly doubt they will ever part." Pitch explained.

"So we can't we do that?" Jack complained.

"Well, the Head of all Legends has to bind us, which is Father Time himself –,"

Jack interrupted. "But I though the Man in the Moon was...you know in charge."

"He only chooses and looks over the Guardians. Manny isn't that old you know, _I'm_ older than him. Father Time came before everyone, the very first spirit. Before there was anything, there was time otherwise nothing would exist."

The winter spirit nodded. "That does make sense." He agreed.

"Yes, anyway he knows if two spirits will be together forever. You need his blessing and I don't think we would receive it." The Nightmare King rolled eyes. "He doesn't think very highly of me; not that any of the spirits do. Besides, I don't need a ceremony to know you belong to me."

Jack nodded in agreement. "But would you want to marry me, if the circumstances were different?"

Pitch thought it over for a moment. "If we were both human – and our age gap was closer – then, I suppose I would." He smiled. "If you said yes, of course."

"I would." Jack returned the smile before frowning.

"What's wrong, snowflake." Pitch asked, caressing his cool cheek.

"I don't like immortality." He whispered.

"Why not?"

"We don't change. We don't get to do anything humans do. We can't grow older; we can't get married and have families..." Jack sighed.

"Oh, it's not so bad. I mean, at least we can be together forever." Pitch said thoughtfully.

Jack lowered his eyes. "I suppose but don't you wish for more? Like a family."

Pitch's brow furrowed. "What are you getting at?" His eyes widened. "You don't want _children_ do you? I'm sorry pet, but it would be impossible even if we were human."

"What? No, don't be ridiculous. I'm not planning on having children any time soon." Jack assured.

"Thank goodness." Pitch said, relieved.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "What have you got against having kids?"

"I hate children." The Bogeyman stated flatly.

"What about me? I'm still a child, sort of." The teen pointed out.

"You don't count." Pitch promised. "Most of the time."

"What about your daughter?"

Pitch faltered. "Well... I don't remember enough to think anything of her really."

Jack realised he'd crossed the line again and tried to change the subject. "I remember Tooth told me that she is really upset that she can't have children. She doesn't show it but it really does hurt her."

"What about her winged pests? Aren't they supposed to be her precious offspring or are they just her minions?" Pitch asked apathetically.

"They're her fairy army; they help her collect teeth. Not exactly the children she wants." Jack hinted. "She wants more than that. She wants a family... you know, with Bunny but she can't."

Pitch made a face. "I'm sure she'll get over it."

Jack laughed. "Are you still sore over the whole tooth thing? I can't believe she punched you hard enough." He reached into Pitch's mouth, his finger poking at where the tooth had been knocked out.

The older man slapped his hand away. "It was a lucky hit." He glowered.

"Sure it was." Jack let out another laugh. "Did you keep the quarter she gave you?"

"Of course not. Why would I keep something that reminded me of my defeat?"

"Just wondering." The winter spirit defended.

Pitch shifted, pressing his lips to Jack's temple. "Let's drop the conversation, shall we?"

Jack agreed, trying to change the topic again. "You know how I said before I didn't like immortality?" Pitch nodded. "Well, I would like it a lot better if I wasn't trapped at the age of seventeen."

"Isn't that everyone's dream though?" Pitch argued. "To never grow up? To stay beautifully young forever?"

The teen shook his head. "It's awful. I don't like being a teenager." He said firmly. "I get moody and hormonal; it's frustrating. I know it drives you insane."

"You hardly act like an average teenager, precious." The older man laughed. "I don't mind it that much."

"I think my bruise and broken bones tell a different story." Jack muttered.

Pitch stopped smiling. He knew what Jack was referring to. "Is that why you don't want to be trapped at a young age?" he asked quietly.

Jack grimaced. "Only because if I was older and more mature, I wouldn't bother you as much. I'd listen and I wanted feel the need to disobey you. I'd be sensible."

"But then you wouldn't be my silly snowflake, you wouldn't be my Jack." Pitch teased lightly.

"I just don't want you to get fed up with me." Jack murmured.

Pitch didn't know what else to say. An uncomfortable silence filled the air. Jack had a troubled look on his face.

"Jack, what are you thinking?"

Jack sat up properly, shrugging out of Pitch's arms. He moved onto his knees and looked Pitch in the eye. "Tell me my fears."

Pitch frowned. "Why?"

"I want to know what they are." Jack looked very solemn.

The Nightmare King sighed and concentrated, focusing on Jack. "Well, the obvious fear is water; drowning to be more precise." He began. "But deep down, you have darker fears. You're afraid of solitude, isolation. You can't stand to think of what would happen if I were to leave you." He saw Jack's lip quiver but he continued. "You're scared that if you push me too far, I'll finally turn on you; send you away. That I'll reject you just as the Guardians did. Then you'd be all alone..."

Jack lowered his gaze. Pitch scoffed. "Ridiculous fears, honestly."

The teen's eyes darted up to meet the Nightmare King's gaze. His brow furrowed, tears beginning to well up.

"I didn't mean it like that, precious." Pitch sighed.

Jack ignored him, turning away. The older man grabbing his jaw, turning his head back. "Don't ignore me." He warned. "You misinterpreted what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" Jack mumbled, blinking back his tears.

Pitch released his jaw and began to stroke his cheek soothingly. "I simply meant that you needn't worry about those fears. They're... I won't let them happen." Pitch promised.

Jack sniffed. "Promise?"

The Bogeyman made an X on his chest with his free hand. "Cross my heart."

Jack smiled weakly though he still looked a little doubtful.

"Don't you trust me, snowflake?" Pitch asked in mock doubt, pinching the boy's cheek.

The teen pushed Pitch's fingers away and rubbed his cheek. "Of course."

"Then why is it so hard to believe I'll turn on you as the Guardians did."

"Well, you did try to kill me – more than once." Jack said lightly. "A guy doesn't get over that easily."

Pitch looked offended. "Only after I offered you a place by my side. I gave you the chance to rule the world and you refused. So naturally, I wanted to take revenge for the total betrayal."

Jack scoffed. "Yeah, how did that whole ruling the world go? Oh, that's right; not very well."

"It would have turned out better if you joined me earlier when the Guardians were weak." Pitch pointed out.

"Why are we arguing about this?"

The Bogeyman shrugged. "You apparently haven't gotten over me wanting to completely and utterly destroy you."

"You know, I wanted to do the same thing to you." Jack noted dryly.

"Exactly." Pitch nodded. "Are we not even yet?"

The teen shrugged. "I suppose... you don't still want to kill me, do you?"

Pitch raised a brow. "You're asking me if I still want to eradicate you?"

"Only if you're going to put it that way." Jack said flatly.

"Although it does cross my mind when you are irritating me," Pitch ignored Jack poking his tongue out, "I would never act on those thoughts."

"Wow, what a relief." The winter spirit muttered sarcastically.

"I wouldn't, I swear. If you were gone I'd have no one to talk to." The older grinned.

"You mean boss around." Jack corrected.

Pitch shrugged. "Either way, I'd miss you terribly."

"Aw, I love you too."

Jack climbed onto Pitch's lap, straddling him. Pitch pulled Jack towards him, their foreheads touching. The older man brought his lips to Jack's, who kissed back eagerly. He then moved this mouth, kissing along the teen's jaw line. Jack closed his eyes, sighing softly. They rolled over so Pitch was leaning above Jack.

"I'm guessing we're not going to be reading like we were earlier?" Jack asked.

Pitch picked up the book Jack was reading before and tossed it across the room.

"No more deep conversations either?"

"No."

"But we were getting so close." Jack teased.

"We'll be getting even closer soon." Pitch purred and began to nip as his cold neck.

"Sounds good." Jack moaned.

"If you keep talking you'll end up in your own bed." The Bogeyman growled.

"You're such a jerk." The teen noted.

"Don't kill the mood, pet." Pitch warned. "Or I'll have to kill you."

"I thought you said you wouldn't act upon those thoughts." Jack mocked.

Pitch sat up and gave Jack a frustrated look. "Jack..."

"I'm kidding, jeez!" Jack threw his arms around Pitch's neck. "Please continue."

Rolling his eyes, Pitch brought his lips back down to Jack's, their conversations lost in the night.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Aren't they the cute...ish... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review and have a nice day.


End file.
